


【MEWGULF】越山之月

by vvolfsbanism



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfsbanism/pseuds/vvolfsbanism
Summary: 微现实OOC他忽然想起，九月或是六月的夜晚，阿嬷扇着蒲扇倒了一杯茶。小小的他看见凉水中的一弯月。他想告诉阿嬷，月亮真好看。可一抬头，阿嬷不见了，月亮也不见了。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 18





	【MEWGULF】越山之月

他忽然想起，九月或是六月的夜晚，阿嬷扇着蒲扇倒了一杯茶。  
小小的他看见凉水中的一弯月。  
他想告诉阿嬷，月亮真好看。  
可一抬头，阿嬷不见了，月亮也不见了。

/  
Mew擅长数学，擅长解剖，以逻辑为刀，一下下剖开问题的核心，于是他建立一个属于自己的模型，建立一个自己的小世界去解决疑惑。而他又似乎天生感性的触角探得深，某些时候就显得毫不设防，他明白人在交际匣子的规则，就像一条条数学法则，但他又会相信关心、支持、在意这些情绪，是真的，而非人人故意端在手中的陈列品。所以他赤裸着胸膛给亲近的人。他就像是月光下小河中缱绻的荧光小鱼，随着水流的呼吸温柔飘荡。

可温柔有时候却是作茧自缚。他躺在温柔的茧里，想着自己做错了什么，在一切发生之后。越界吗。他想。可他并没有越界。他知道，他的照顾被一个人认为是负担。于是伤痛的荆棘蔓延在茧外，他望向天空，没有满月，没有弯月。

他喜欢海，喜欢水里的月亮。  
他又想起小时候的自己，想起阿嬷，然后翻身蜷缩进被子，像是归巢的幼鸟。

/  
有人告诉他，他们喜欢他在的这个国度。  
永远是夏天，永远热恋。

是这样吗。他坐在落地扇前面，风扇摇摆着头，吹起他有些被汗湿透的发。  
可是从小他就知道，食物如果不及时封存进冰箱，就会变质腐坏，被倒进垃圾桶里。

所以感情大概也是这样。  
过于热烈，就会迎来干性溺水，然后被仍在孤单角落。

可是Mew收到电话。  
“我们去看海吧。”  
对方这样说。

/  
Mew开着车，给坐在副驾驶上补眠的人轻轻提了提蓝色格子毯。  
手指恰好无疑擦过对方微软脸颊。

Gulf就在这里呼吸着。  
他仿佛能清楚听见对方沉稳心跳，血液在身体里汩汩流动，攀爬上腰肢，最后汇入锁骨下一点——这是他曾经落吻的地方。

他换了车挡，车子在大道上跑得更快，太阳说要落山，他们似乎在进行最后的追逐与告别，又像是在迎接月亮的新生。

风吹过来，吻过Gulf额前发，抚过微软唇，在Mew脸侧停歇，好像Gulf托风带给他一个不经意的吻。风带了些山林气息。

他是山。Mew这样想。

Gulf曾说要带他去爬山，可他自己更像沉稳大山，在Gulf的身边，他轻易就能获得一句问候，一句调皮话，一个带着睡意的求饶。Gulf于他，是一座可以放心触碰的山——他永远会把你包裹在内，但是你必须鼓起勇气走向他，去听每一寸土地的声音，去做一个归山的孩子。

他看见月亮慢慢从远方海浪升起，太阳陨落了。  
他忽然意识到，别离不过是一瞬间的事。  
他和他，也可能如此。

他记得从小，父母和阿嬷就夸他，是聪明的孩子，在二十几年的读书中，他也渐渐明白，或许自己就是擅长学习的，但是在与Gulf相处的日子里，海浪涌起，可他又怕潮汐、引力不久就会敲响离别的钟声，所有往日便又是浸了毒的刃，从肋骨下方横切进去，捅进心房，一寸一寸。

可他如何在这件事上做得聪明？

/  
Gulf醒的时候，天已经完全黑，月亮挂在那里，孤零零的，倒影在海里也并不清晰，被风吹得皱，吹散，复又凝在一起，摇曳。

他下车，关好两边车门，远远看见对方坐在海边。Mew穿着淡蓝色衬衫，白色背心，像极了三年后与爱人一起回家的Tharn。

他忽然想起Type与Tharn说，永远不分开。  
于是他抿了抿唇。

他坐在他身边。  
Mew分给他一瓶早早点好的微醺酒。他们听海浪在远方奔跑而来，面前的海有些黑，像是未知荒野，身后又是喧闹人间，年轻的姑娘小伙子唱起了歌，节奏欢快，酒杯敲击。

他闭上眼睛，感受海浪抚过自己的脸，嘴角微微上扬。再睁眼时，见Mew正低头往酒瓶中看。

“在看什么？” 他好奇。  
Mew却安静了一会儿，像是用一点时间下了艰难决定。  
“在看月亮。”  
“阿嬷走之后的一段时间，我经常发梦，梦见和阿嬷坐在院子里，阿嬷倒茶，我想和阿嬷说，茶杯里的月亮很漂亮，可一抬头，阿嬷不见了，月亮也不见了。”

Mew看进对方的眼睛里，他见对方微微失神，复又带着歉意和安抚微微点头。他想开口说已经没事了，但是却见Gulf起身，走进小酒馆，出来时手上还拿了只矮胖四棱玻璃杯。

Gulf拿过对方的酒，把剩的一点点慢慢倒进杯里，于是月亮也倒进了杯。

“月亮很好看。”说着，他轻轻伸手在前，捂住对方双眼。

“三。”  
Mew的微长睫毛划过他的手掌心，痒痒的。  
“二。”  
他听见自己的心怦怦跳动，他知道，黑暗中燃烧了一束火，温暖明亮。  
“一。”

Mew睁开眼睛，对方拿着那只玻璃杯，眼中是星光。  
“月亮在，Gulf也在。”

/  
他们接吻，如往日一样，拥抱、接吻、触碰。  
用手指丈量肌肤。  
远处弯月越过山峦，托风带去吻。


End file.
